My Same
by hookedonreading
Summary: Rachel and Santana just need to see how alike they are. Summary sucks I know, but give it a chance it may surprise you. Pezberry.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows that Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry are not friends, but what they don't know is: underneath all that façade they very alike, more than that…they have feelings. Feelings that they both refuse to let it show, but nothing like some time together and a little bit of music won't resolve.


	2. Chapter 2

All the glee kids were in the choir room waiting for Mr. Shue show up; they're all very excited after all national is coming and they really want to make it this time. They did very well so far; they won every competition giving them on more shot to the big prize.

"Hello everybody." – says Mr. Shue as he walks in the room with a big smile in his face – "I have a good news to give you guys."

"What is it Mr. Shue?" – asks no one else then Rachel Berry

"Well first, this year we will be doing 4 numbers for nationals. Two solos, a duo and a group number." – all of them were now more excited them before – "Second, the school will be doing a charity event to help the local orphanage and they want us to do a few numbers to help."

"What kind of numbers Mr. Shue?" – to everyone surprise is Santana who asks making them all look at her – "What? There is some dirty on my face or did you guys lost something here?" – with that they all look away

"You'll be doing duets." – and they all started speak at once – " Before you all go all crazy about it let me inform you all that I will be the to chose who will be pared with who."

"What?" – they all say in at once

"Yes. I'll will chose you partner that way we can look at something new to nationals." – Finn was about to talk but Will didn't gave him a chance – "We all know how Rachel and Finn can be very sweet, we know that Santana and Mercedes can set the stage on fire…"

"Hell yeah, we can." Mercedes says smirking at Santana who just smirked back and nodded

"But we still need some makeover that's why I'm choosing the duos and you guy will be the ones to chose the duo and the soloists to nationals."

"Hold on. What do you mean we will be the ones to chose?" – that's Kurt

"Well, after all of you perform in the event we'll do a voting and you guys we chose the best duo and that duo will be the one for nationals. Then you'll vote in the two you think should be doing the solos. That being said let's get this done." – Mr. Shue says and grabs his notebook – "Here's the duos: Artie & Quinn. Brittany & Finn. Mercedes & Puck. Tina & Blaine. Kurt & Sam and at least but not last Santana & Rachel."

"What?!" – Rachel yells

"Estás loco. No. No me gusta!" – Santana yells in spanish

"Mr. Shue it can't be. You can't put us together! We will kill each other!" – says Rachel

"Damn right Berry!" – Santana agrees

" I don't think so. You're even agreeing with something. Sorry girl, my decision is final. You two are together."

"I will not sing with her." – they both said at once

"Them you will not be part of the voting. If you can't sing none of you will have a chance to win a solo. So what do you say? Are you still not gonna sing?"

"Hijo de puta. Fine! I'll sing with man hands." – Santana doesn't like it but she has to agree after all she can win a solo

"Okay. Fine!" – Rachel feels just like Santana

"Good." – says Mr. Shue and start to talk about something that neither Rachel or Santana weren't paying attention.

After the class was over and everyone was going home Rachel was still getting her things when Santana stopped by her side.

"I don't like this not even for a bit." – she says looking at Rachel.

"And you think I enjoying this? Because I'm not." – Rachel snaps

"I don 't care if you enjoy it or not. I'll be at your home this afternoon so we can get this over already." She says and walks out the door

"Great! Just great!" – Rachel says to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **I don't really know where this came from but I really hope you guys enjoy it. Please let me know; don't be shy, really, even if you don't like it let me know.

**P.S.** Hijo de puta means "Son of a bitch"


	3. Chapter 3

**Santana's POV**

Now I'm standing in front of the Berry's house and a have no idea why I'm so nervous about it. Is just Berry. This is ridiculous. I shouldn't even be here; damn you Shue. This is a big mistake! Put the two of us together? Seriously, what was him thinking?

I'm tired of thinking so I knock on the door and wait about a minute until a man, that I'm sure is one of Rachel's dads, opens the door and smile at me.

"Hello. How can I help you?" - he asks and I'm pretty sure my hands are sweating by now the worse thing is: I don't even know why!

"Hello sir. I'm Santana Lopez." - I say politely. Yeah Santana Lopez can be polite. - " I'm in the glee club with Rachel and I don't know if she told you, but we were paired to a duet..." - I'm mumbling! I'm fucking mumbling! What the hell is wrong with me? - " Um...Is she home?"

"So you are the famous Santana Lopez." - Shit! Now I'm screwed. - " Rachel told me a lot about you." - he says

"Did she?" - I'm almost 100% that I'm gonna have a heart attack at any moment and I'm also pretty sure my lungs are not working like they should right now.

"Yes. She's always saying how a good singer you are or how you should get more solos in club." - Wait what? Fuck! Am I in some twilight zone? - " Oh but where is my manners. Hi sweet, I'm Leroy." - he says and holds out his hand for me smiling

"Hi. Is nice to met you Mr. Berry." - I say and shake his hand.

"Oh please, call me Leroy." - He's I nice guy. No wonder why Rachel loves him so much.

"Is nice to met you Leroy." - I say again and smiling at him

"Unfortunately Rachel still is in her dance class. But if you don't mind you can come in and wait for her and at the same time do some company for me and my husband." - he says - " We would like to know you better. Rachel doesn't have many friends." - Okay why am I feeling guilty right now?

"Um...if is not a problem, I would like to wait for her sir." - who the hell is this entity who's taking over my body? Seriously, I've never been so polite to anyone but my parents. Really.

"Oh honey, is not a problem at all. Please come in." - he says and leads me through the door.

That's a hell of a house. Is huge and charming and I don't know. I didn't remember it was this beautiful. Sure the last time I had been here I barely looked around, but now that I'm looking at it...the Berry's should really open a decoration business.

"Hiram darling. This is Santana Lopez. Rachel's friend." - I'm starting to believe that maybe Mr. Shue didn't made a mistake that big because if Rachel is half of nice as her father is then we'll have no problem working together.

"Oh hello. I'm Hiram." - he says and holds out his hand for me - "It's lovely to met you."

" Is very nice to met you too Mr. Berry." - I say shaking his hand

"Oh c'omo dear. You can call me Hiram." - Okay I definitely like Rachel's parents.

"Okay Hiram." - I say giggling

"So..Can I ask what to you have the pleasure to have you here?" Hiram asks

"Rachel and I have to work in a duet for glee." - Really Rachel? How can you not tell your dads that I was coming over?

"Oh...So that's why she had that bid smile on her face when she got home!" - Wait what?

"Hiram!" - Leroy says and slaps him playfully in the arm - " Can I get you something to drink Sanny? Water? Tea? Coffee?" - Leroy is growing into me right now and I not even mad at the nickname.

"A coffee would be great."

"Come on. Let's head to the kitchen and grab you a coffee." Leroy says pulling me by the hand with Hiram following us.

Okay, this is completely weird. I've never been so comfortable with anyone's parents before and here I am; sitting in the Berry's table with a mug of hot coffee in my hands laughing at nothing more then Rachel's childhood stories. She was a cute kid I must say.

" Okay, enough with about my little girl and her past. Tell us a little more about you Sanny Bear." - nickname again? And I'm still not mad? I'm absolutely screwed.

"Well, I'm just...a normal girl. I didn't have a fabulous childhood like Rachel's but I was happy. Though it was kinda tough some times." - Why am I telling them this? Jesus!

"How come dear?" - is Hiram who asks

" I was only three when we moved here and I didn't speak English at all so the kids made fun of me. That's when I started to build my walls." - Why? Why am I opening up to them? - " As the time went by and I started to grow up I realized that it was easy to pretend to be tough and close the door to the others then let them in. And that how I became the girl I am today. A chameleon. Changing my colors so I have a chance to survive." - I really should shut up.

"That's why you did all those things with Rachel?" - I should have seen this coming

"No." - Here I go again telling them the truth. - " I did those things to here because she confuses the hell out of me; and when that happens, Snixx come out to play and usually is not pretty. That's why I did what I did."

"Snixx?" - Leroy asks

"Yeah. Is like when Bruce gets angry and Hulk came out, the only difference is: I don't turn green."

"Thanks God for that. I really don't think green is you color." - Leroy says and we all laugh. See that's why his my favorite Berry.

"Yeah. It really isn't my color." - I say

"You know, Rachel is just like you. Sure she doesn't have Snixx, but she has Barbra that only comes out when she's too insecure or afraid. Is her defense system just like Snixx is yours." - Hiram says. How come in last then five minutes he know that Snixx is my defense system? Does he have some kind of power or is it too obvious?

"I didn't know." - which is true

"I thought so. You and her are very much alike. The two of you are not that different." - he says and maybe just maybe he's right.

"Maybe." - is all that I say.

We talk for a few more minutes until we hear Rachel yell from the door.

"Dad, daddy I'm home'' - She's so cute. Wait, did I just thought that Rachel is cute? Jesus, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?

"We're in the kitchen sweetie." - Hiram yells back.

It doesn't that long for Rachel to come to us. Holy Shit! She has nomal clothes! Who new tha Rachel owned a pair of jeans.

"Hi da- oh Santana. Hi." - why does she looks so suprised that I'm here?

"So you do own normal clothes, huh?" - I had to say it. I couldn't let this pass.

"Oh, yeah." - awww she's shy.

"You should wear them more ofthen. They suit you."

"Thank you." - She's blushing! She's fucking blushing.

"Um...would you mind if I take a shower berofe we get started?" - she asks

"Not at all." - Really Santana, what is wrong with you today?

"I'll be back in a minute." - she says and leaves.

Why do I have the strong feeling that see her go will become harder and harder? Please sweet Jesus don't let it become what I think it will become. Please

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N**: Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Let me know. Oh, the "Barbra" is m creation.

**P.S. I don't own glee or any of the songs that will come up lately. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Rachel's POV**

I really don't know what to think about the scene I just saw in my kitchen. Santana was looking so comfortable around my parents. I've never seen her like that with anyone but Brittany...I guess is a good thing, right? Oh God! How long have she been here? What did they told her? I'm freaking out right now! What if they lectured her about the things she has done to me? What if they told her what I said about her? Sweet Jesus!

Okay, calm down Rachel! If she is comfortable them nothing of what I just thought happened, right? She wouldn't be with them if they bothered her, she probably would go all Lima Hights on them, which I really hope she didn't do. I really should hurry than.

I headed to the bathroom and took the faster shower of my whole life. In my bedroom a let go the towel that was hugging my body and put on a underwear and a bra and then I look around for some "normal clothes" as Santana said. I find a black T-shirt and jeans shorts. I put them on and head down stairs. As I'm wall the hall to the kitchen I can hear their voices. Let me be clear, I didn't mean to hear their conversation...but I couldn't help myself.

"I'm serious!" - I hear Santana say laughing and I can help to think that her laugh is cute and what is this thing I'm feeling in the bottom of my stomach?

"Really?" - that's dad - "I would never had guessed." - Now I'm curious.

"How come you end up doing ballet class?" - daddy says...wait! Did he just said that Santana Lopez did ballet? Wow! Who would have guessed?

"My abuela always thought I was a very energetic child. So she would always make my parents put me in a lot of different activities classes, including ballet." - aw...she must had look very cut in a pink tutu. WHERE DID THAT THOUGHT CAME FROM?

"Wow." - Okay, I think is time for me come back to the picture now so I walk into the kitchen and they all look at me.

"You're back." - Santa says and- Oh good God! Did she just checked me out. She totally checked me out.

"Yeah." - I say and I'm pretty sure I'm blushing right now.

"Little star, why don't you take Sanny bear here down stairs so you guys can work in your duet in peace?" – Sanny Bear? WHAT IN NAME OF GOD IS GOING ON HERE? Though is a cute name and Santana is blushing so I'm okay with that.

"Sure. Let's go." - I say and watch Santana get up

"It was nice to talk to you guys." - she says and who knew she could be polite

"Oh dear, the pleasure was all ours Sanny." - Leroy Berry! What's up with you and the nicknames? And why is Santana blush instead of snapping at him?

"Alright, the two of you can spoil Santana later. Now we have a duet to work on." - I say taking her by the hand. She has a soft hand I must add. Jesus! This is becoming weird. But way do I like it so much?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Anyone's POV**

After Rachel took Santana down stairs the two of them set on find the perfect song for their duet but until now...NOTHING! And they've been down there for an hour already.

"Why don't we do a mash-up?" - Santana suggests

"Keep going." - Rachel says because she likes this idea

"we each can chose a song and put them together. That way we both can sing something that we like."

"You're a genius!" - Rachel says cheering for a minute before talk again - "But it can't be just any song."

"What do you mean?" - Santana asks

"The songs...there must be something in common between them." - Rachel says and Santana has to admit that she have a point.

"Something in common...like what?" - Santana asks and walks to the piano at the corner of the room.

"I don't know." - Rachel says - "Maybe they can speak about the same thing like...a broken heart."

"Um... - Santana says and starts to play a much known melody to Rachel - "Well Berry...I guess we have something in common them."

And they did. They worked the whole afternoon trying to put their songs together. It wasn't easy but at the end of the day they have done it. Now they were just fooling around eating the lunch that Rachel's dads had made for them. It was quite peaceful. They didn't fight that much in the hours they spend together, they even talked. Rachel came to figure out that besides of the piano Santana also plays guitar; she also came to know that she paints and writes. And Santana came to realize that Rachel isn't that bad. She's a normal girl underneath all her Diva way. She doesn't watch only musicals and even like some horror moves.

"Is getting late. I should go." - Santana says as they walk into the Berry's living room

"Oh. I guess I'll see you in school then." - Rachel says and Santana can swear that the little diva was a bit sad by her departure.

"You should wear this clothes in school. They really suit you." - Santana says looking at Rachel's clothes.

"I would...but I really don't want them to be ruined by slushies." - Rachel says

"Then I'll have to do something about it, huh?" - Santana smirks - "Wear them tomorrow."

"But-"

"Don't worry Rachel. I've got you now." - Santana says heading to the door - "Tell your dads I said bye." - With that she ways out the door leaving a open mouth Rachel behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** That's it. We have a few good songs on our way. Please keep reading and let me know what you think. Love ya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Santana's POV**

So after a restless night thinking about what happened in the Berry's house, I'm in school. I'm don't know why it bother me so much that hobbit and I worked pretty well yesterday...we even had a good time. Maybe is just my head playing with me or that short shorts she was wearing, because let me tell you...that girl have killers legs. Seriously! It should be a crime someone so tiny have such legs. Anyway, after a big cup o coffee I think I'm ready for one more boring day at school.

I was about to shut my locker when Rachel came down the hall and stopped in front of her locker and Damn! She's wearing normal clothes and she's looking pretty damn hot may I add. Really! I even felt something in my lady's parts. She's wearing these real tight black jeans with a red V t-shirt...gorgeous. Simple that way.

I was so hypnotized by her that I almost fail to see this asshole walking to her with a slushie in his hand.

"If you love what you have between your legs you will not do what you about to do." - I say shutting my locker and walking to stand next to Rachel

"Defending a loser, Lopez." - He says but doesn't move

"Let's just says I'm in a good mood." - I smirk and take a look on Rachel and she's shaking. Aw she looks like a frightened kitten...STOP THAT NOW SANTANA LOPEZ! WHAT THE HELL? - "Now if you would like to have kids some day you will go and will never ever try to slush her again."

"Don't think so, Lopez." - the asshole says and moves to try, and I mean try, slush Rachel but I'm faster them he is so I grab him by the arm trapping it behind his back pushing him against the lockers.

"I told you to not to do it." - I growl and pull his arm up and he screams in pain - "I really hope you can hurl with your left hand." - I say pulling his arm again and I'm about to break it when I feel a hand in my shoulder. I look to that is Rachel.

"Let him go." - she asks softly - "He's not worth it."

I nod taking a deep breath letting him go.

"Listen to me and listen very carefully." - I say out loud to the whole school to hear - "Rachel Berry is out of limits! No more slushies or name calling!" - I say looking at them and I must look very angry because no one is even breathing. - "If it comes to my knowledge that anyone of you, and I mean anyone. - "I say looking at some cheerios down the hall - " At least tried do something to her...Let's just say that Snixx will come out to play and him or her will wish they weren't even born!" - a dramatic pause and...-"Did I make myself clear?" - they nodded frantically. Is sooo good to be feared. - " Good. Now go back to your own shit. Show is over!" - I yell and the hall gets back to his usual state.

My heart is racing...Snixx really wanted to come out and play. But in some weird way Rachel was able to tame her...and that's new.

"Thank you." - Rachel says smiling at me and I feel myself go back to normal - "I appreciate what you just did." - Yep! I'm feeling like I charming in a shiny armor right now. Which is kinda weird.

"I told you, I've got you now." - I can help smile at her.

You know, is a little bit funny this feeling inside...Please tell me I did not just quote Elton John. What the fuck? One afternoon with her and I'm quoting Elton John? Oh I'm so screwed!

"Thank you anyway." - she says smiling - "I have to go now. I don't want to be late to class."

"Oh right!" - I had totally forgot about it - " I'll see you in glee club then."

"Sure." - She says and starts to walk way but then turns back to me - "You my dads are in love with you, right?"

"Of course they are. Why wouldn't they? I'm amazing." - I say and she laughs

"If you say so." - she waves at me then she's gone.

I'm pretty sure that Rachel Berry will be the end of me.

*o*o*

**Rachel's POV**

St. Mary Mother of God! Santana Freaking Lopez defended me! This is crazy! Am I in some twilight zone? Is this real life or is just fantasy? I'm pretty sure I'm out of my mind right now!

You know how that "my life passed by my eyes" thing? Well that happened to me when I saw that guy come with that big slushie straight to me. But then, there was Santana in all her glory about to go all Lima Hights on him, for me. FOR ME! You know how crazy that is?!

I was so lost in my thoughts that almost didn't felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out to it was a text from no one else than Santana.

_**From Santana:**_ _Are we gonna work in our duet today? _

_**To Santana:**_ _Yes. Come to my house, bet my dads will love to see you_ _again. :)_

_**From Santana:**_ _I'm sure they will. See ya later. ;)_

I really don't think we will work on our duet that much…and how does she have my phone number?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Here you go. Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am.


	6. Chapter 6

**Anyone's POV**

After their last rehearsal at Rachel's house the girls started to get more civil around each other. At first it was like the whole school was in some alternate Universe...because really...Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry getting along without try rip each other heads is kinda unreal. But, as always, after a day or two all the awkwardness disappeared. So yeah it became pretty normal to see them talking to each other or even sharing the same table at lunch.

Something that made Rachel very happy with all the changes besides have Santana as some kinda of friend is that since Santana defended her no one tried to slush her and that's was a bless.

The day of the event was near and they were becoming nervous, not that they had motives to be nervous...but there was a lot of pressure in this perform and that was driving them crazy.

And then the day came.

Everyone was getting in the choir room. There were clothes and shoes all over the place. It really looked like they were up to a big show. Everyone was a pool of nerves; Quinn and Tina were almost fighting for the mirror, Mercedes were being a hell of a Diva and Sam and Artie were the ones suffering because of that; Brittany and Blaine were chatting and heating in the back; Rachel was doing her vocal warm. The only ones that seemed kinda calm were Santana, that was just observing them all, and Finn that was pacifically sitting in a chair by the wall.

And then, the chaos became a dead silence. Mr. Shue came in and told them that was time. Brittany and Finn were the first ones making the crowd cheers with a very energy version of "Beauty and the Beat", then after then was time for Artie and Quinn make the crowd go all "awww" with their version of "Distance", they were followed by Mercedes and Puck making everyone swag with them as they sang "My Boo", after that it was Kurt's and Sam's time to impress them all with their version of "Suit and Tie", then Tina and Blaine with "Just give me a reason" letting Rachel and Santana to be the last ones.

"Okay girls." – Mr. Shue says coming to them – "Are you guys ready?"

"As ready as we can be." - Santana was the one to answer

"Okay then." - Mr. Shue says and goes to the stage to announce them

"I'm nervous." - Rachel says lowly

"It's okay to be nervous." - Santana says squeezing her arm trying to hid her own nerves

"What if..." - Rachel starts but Santana doesn't let her finish

"There's no what ifs Rachel." - she says cupping Rachel's face with both of her hands - "We got this. We worked hard to go on that stage and win this...so just believe me when I say that we got this."

"Okay." - Rachel says and stares in Santana eyes for what seems forever until their names are called and they have to go to the stage.

Santana sits in the bench at the piano and begins to play as Rachel stands looking straight at her. A few notes later Santana starts to sing.

_**San: **__If you ever leave me, baby,__  
__Leave some morphine at my door__  
__'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication__  
__To realize what we used to have,__  
__We don't have it anymore._

Santana's voice fills the room and it feels so peaceful...like she was born to do this. Rachel smiles. And then she's sing at her cue.

_**Rach:**__But there's a side, to you, that I never knew, never knew  
All the things you'd said, they were never true, never true  
And the games you'd played, you would always win, always win_

An angel. Is all Santana can think about as she looks at Rachel right now. In this moment she knows that whatever it is this feeling at the bottom of her stomach she will chase after it.

_**San: **__Cause there'll be no sunlight  
if I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies  
if I lose you, baby Just let the clouds, I  
I will do the same if you walk away…Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain___

This...feeling that is taking over Rachel's is not a strange feeling for her. She felt it before...but it wasn't this strong...and it make her feel so good and a little scared at the same time.

_**Rach: **__But I set fire to the rain  
Watched it pour as I touched your face  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name! I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
Well, it felt something died  
Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

Is like fire in her blood...that's the only possible comparison to what Santana is feeling right now.

_**Both:**__ Sometimes I wake up by the door  
That heart you caught must be waiting for ya  
Even now when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for ya_

They lock eyes as they sing and…magical wouldn't be enough to explain what was going on.

_**San: **__Cause there'll be no sunlight__  
__if I lose you, baby_

_**Rach:**__ And the games you'd played, you would always win, always win_

_**San: **__oooooh oooooh_

_**Rach: **__Let it burn, let it burn_

They both deeps breaths before end the song

_**San:**__ Cause there'll be no sunlight  
if I lose you, baby_

_**Rach:**__ Just let the clouds, I will do the same if you walk away_

_**Both: **__I'll set fire to the rain…_

After what feels like an eternity they each made their bows and walked out the stage to be meet by their friends congratulating them.

And now here they are, trying to hold their hearts in their chest waiting for Mr. Shue finish the counting of votes and hell, Why is taking him so long?!

"Alright." - finally says and everyone breathe relieved - "Without further ado...our duo for the nationals is..." - Finn do drums in his legs - "Rachel and Santana."

Without a second thought Santana and Rachel are hugging each other and if, just if, they had stopped to think about it, they would have seen that they fit perfectly against each other.

"I told you." - Santana says letting Rachel go

"We did it." - Rachel smiles and claps her hands

"And is not only that girls." - Mr. Shue says - " By unanimity the two of you are also our soloists to nationals." - he says and everyone cheers - "But..." - she adds and everyone goes silent - "There's something else"

"And what is it?" - Rachel asks

"Your solo has to be an original one. So you guy will have to write your own song."

"No fucking way!" - Santana says

"Yeah. So you better start work. Congrats for the victory and just so you guys don't I am mean I'll give all of you a break...so no rehearsal on Monday."

That didn't made Santana very much happy, but do what. Now she have a song to write, which scared her a little bit because she never done it before. A good thing: she may or may not already have something to write about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:**Hello! So I liked this chapter very much hope you guys had too. Just a few things: 1) this story takes place at so3 before nationals and graduation 2) Rachel is not with Finn as Santana is not with Birtt as you may already have noticed 3) the mash-up Rachel and Santana sang is real! If you want to check it out just look for Sam Tsui – It will rain/Set fire to the rain.

**SONGS: **Distance by Christina Perry ft Jason Mraz

Beauty and the Beat by Justin Bieber ft Nick Minaj

My Boo by Usher and Alicia Keys

Just Give Me a Reason by Pink ft Nate Ruess

Suit and Tie by Justin Timberlake ft Jay-Z


	7. Chapter 7

**Santana's POV**

So I'm stuck in my room, again, like I've been for this whole week. I'm working my ass out trying to write a song for nationals, which is in a week. You know how hard it is to write a damn song?! Is the shittiest thing to do! Really! I have no idea of what to do. And if write wasn't tough enough when your mind is in peace imagine try to write when your mind won't stop think about the damn girl that you may be falling for. Oh yeah! Is a hell of a heaven!

On top of all this shit, I'm 100% sure that Rachel is avoiding me. I haven't seen her in a whole damn week and it's driving me crazy! I tried to call, I sent text, I even showed up at her house but NOTHING! You know how hard it is to try to tell a girl that you may have feelings for her when she's avoiding you, as if you were the black plague?! No?! Well is fucking hard!

I usually wouldn't go through all this. I wouldn't be working so hard if what I'm feeling wasn't real and I know she feels the same. I saw it in her eyes when we were singing, I felt it when hugged me. She can try to deny it, but I know what I saw.

I won't lie to you; this scares me a little bit. I never felt something so strong before and all cells in my body is telling me to fight it, to push this feeling away...I tried. I tried and I failed. And now...now I'm trying to figure out a way to write a song and a way to tell Rachel that I like her...Hold on! I may have I way. Thank you Sweet Jesus! Why I didn't thought about it before! Oh yeah! Santana Lopez is a genius!

**Rachel's POV**

Dear Lord! Write a song was never so hard for me before, so why in name of the seven heavens I am not able to write this one? This is ridiculous! A whole week and my notebook still blank! I'm starting to freak out! I only have one more week before nationals and I can't think of anything but beautiful brown eyes burning me like fire. Jesus! You know what is like to close your eyes and only see those oblique eyes?! It's a heaven and a hell at the same time.

I've been avoiding Santana since our duet. Is not that I don't want to see her, believe me I do, but...I don't know if will be able to stop myself from doing something stupid if I spend too much time near her.

I'm scared. I'm scared that what I saw in her eyes the other day be only a illusion, a trick that my mind is playing with me. I really want to believe, but how can I? Look at me...I'm just a freak that is part of a club that she only happens to be in it. She's a cheerio and I'm a loser. But that doesn't change this burning feeling if only, makes it strong.

You know, it's funny how life plays with you. A year ago I was in love with a boy whom happened to be a football player and I thought I was happy; but now here I am avoiding the girl that I'm in love with because I'm too scared to try and chase her.

The truth is I'm confuse. When my head tells me "no" my heart tells me "go"...wait...Oh good God! Yes! Thank you Santana for confuse the hell out of me! Now I have I song! If only I knew it was only take a war between my heart and my head for me to write a song...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Nationals and Pezberry endgame in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Santana's POV**

A week and a song latter here we are...Nationals. Is good to be back is even better be back knowing that we will win this time. How do I know it...um...let's just say that my Latin sixth sense is never wrong. I still didn't had the chance to talk to Rachel back she can't avoid me forever. Especially when we have a duet to go through, so yeah, I will have my chance.

But what is killing me right now, is to have to sit here and watch Finn try and fails terribly get the dance steps right. We're been here in this damn theater for two hours in a whole and is becoming kinda boring. I can barely can feel my butt right now... so I have to make mind to be heard and give everyone a break before we go all insane.

"Mr. Shue we can't take it anymore." - I say getting up and is a relief - "We've been in this for hours nonstop and instead of getting better we're getting worse. I guess I speak for everyone when I say that we need at least 5 minutes to breath." - they all nod

"You right." - he says and Duh! Of course I'm right. - "Take five everyone, then we'll go back for another hour and then we rest for tomorrow, okay?"

"Thank you." - I say walking to Rachel, because there's no way I will let this chance pass me by. - "Rachel can I talk with you for a second?"

"Sure." - she says as Mercedes and Tina, that were with her, goes ways. - "What do you wanna talk about?" - Like she doesn't know. I can see it all over her face!

"I like you." - I say straight, because I'm like that

"Oh.."

"Oh? I just told you I like you, like I have feelings for you, and all you say is "oh"? " - I'm kinda hurt now.

"Santana...you took me by surprise..."

"That's bullshit! And you know it."

"What...?"

"C'omo Rachel! Stop playing dumb, okay? You know as well as I do that you have feelings for me too, so stop the games." - I'm getting angry and that's not a good thing.

"What do you want me to say Santana, huh? That I like you?" - she's yelling and everyone is looking at us.

"If that's the truth, then yeah."

"Then there you go. I like you." - at that I can't help myself. I grab her by the back of her neck and pull her lips to mine and Holy Jesus! I can't even think right now.

"What are you doing to me..." - I say breathless as we pull apart after what I can ensure you was the best kiss of my life.

"I could ask the same thing." - she says and then she's walking out the door leaving everyone stunned including myself.

Fuck!

**Rachel's POV**

Oh My God! Oh God! Oh sweet good God!

We just kissed! Holy Shit! We kissed! It was soo good, like my own piece of heaven! Her lips are so warm and sweet and she's gentle, nothing like Finn or Noah or even Jesse.

But even now, now that she told me that what I saw in her eye wasn't my imagination...I still a little scared. I'm not scared of being with her, but I'm scared of what could happen if we started something now that we're about to go in different ways. What if I jump only to fall right in my face?

Follow my heart, that is telling me "go", or my head that is telling me "no"? Hard, huh?

**Anyone's POV**

Well, after that little show Mr. Schue decided to give them the rest of the day out. So you could say that it went all well, except that Rachel was again avoiding Santana and Santana was avoiding all of the club members.

The night came and went away. The morning was a bit akward but they survived and now here they are, only a few minutes away from the so wanted prize. All the other clubs had already mad their shows and they were the last ones. Mr. Schue had alrady made his speach and now they were just waiting for the stage get ready.

Santana had her eyes closed so she didn't saw when Rachel came over her.

"Santana..." - she called lowly and Santana opened her eyes but didn't looked at her - "Um...can I talk to you?"

"Are you sure you wanna talk?" - Santana asks still feeling hurt by the way that the Diva left her without say anything

"San...please." - Rachel begs

"Fine. But be quick. That crazy presenter will calls us at any moment."

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday. It was rude of me. You were putting your heart out for me and I turned away."

"Turned away is the exact world for what you did." - Santana says coldly

"Is just hard for me Santana..." - Rachel tries

"And you think is easy for me Rachel? Because is not! You know how hard I've worked to build my wall for you to come and with a few moments bring them all down...so no Rachel is not easy for me too." - she takes I deep breath before continue - "I like you, Rachel. I really do. God, can't you see that I want to be with you? - " - she's looking right in Rachel's eyes now - "I know you like me too...so what's stopping you?"

"I'm scared!" - Rachel almost yells - "I'm scared that in the moment I let down my walls you will wake up and leave me o fall." - she sighs - "I've been hurt before, Santana. I honestly don't think I would survive another fall from cloud nine."

Santana was about to answer her when the lights went out and that was her cue to go

"Just listen to this song, okay? If after that you still have any kind of doubt we can talk latter. Just please listen, because I wrote it for you." - With that she was on her way to the center of the stage.

The crowd was quiet. The first notes began and soon after them her voice were echoing the theater filling everyone with a wave of emotions.

_**There's so much life I've left to live  
And this fire is burning still  
When I watch you look at me  
I think I could find the will  
To stand for every dream  
And forsake this solid ground  
And give up this fear within  
Of what would happen if they ever knew  
I'm in love with you**_

Santana casted a look at the side to see Rachel with tears in her eyes

_**Cause I'd surrender everything  
To feel the chance to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can fell it too  
We'd make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'd make you give them all to me  
I'd hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender**_

Rachel have never felt so in love before. There was Santana pouring her heart out...showing her that she really didn't need to feel afraid...that if she'd fall she would be there to catch her.

_**I know I can't survive  
Another night away from you  
You're the reason I go on  
And now I need to live the truth  
Right now, there's no better time  
From this fear I will break free  
And I'll live again with love  
And know they can't take away from me  
And they will see...**_

_**Cause I'd surrender everything  
To feel the chance to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'd make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'd make you give them all to me  
I'd hold you in my arms and never let go**_

_**I surrender**_

Santana took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart to be able to go through the rest of the song…though it was hard…because it only took a look at Rachel to know that she had no more doubts and all Santana wanted to do was to get to her and kiss her with all that she is…but there's a competition to win so she will do it later.

_**Every nights getting longer  
And this fire getting stronger, baby  
I'll swallow my pride and I'll be alive  
Can't you hear my call?  
I surrender all**_

_**Cause I'd surrender everything  
To feel the chance to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'd make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'd make you give them all to me  
I'd hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender**_

_**Right here, right now  
I'd give my life to live again  
I'll break free, take me  
My everything, I surrender all to you**_

As she finished the song the crowd went crazy...all on their feet. She made a quick bow and got out of the stage as the other members of the club started the second part of the performance...to her unlucky she wasn't able to go talk to Rachel...well it could wait a little longer. The beat changed and they began to sing and dance

**Girls: **It's going down  
I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

**Puck:** I see this life like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line

**Sam:** And my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and you shall find

**Kurt:** Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold

**Artie:** I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

**Finn:** Everything that kills me makes feel alive

**Blaine:** Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

**All boys:** Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons are learnt (3x)

**Girls:** I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

**Mercedes:** Well, that's no fair

**All:** Well, that's no fair

The group number came to an end and was Rachel's solo now. The song begin to play and she came sing a few notes after...and if Santana didn't was sure they would be together before the song was telling her all that she needed to know.

_**My words are wrapped in barbewire  
My actions speak for what I can't say  
'Cause I fall one step forward to push you away  
Push you away**_

_**I wish that I could listen to all the advice that I give away  
But it's hard to see things clearly  
Through all of the pain  
All of the pain**_

_**I'm caught in the rain, caught in the rain  
And my heart's too drunk to drive  
I should stay away from you, tonight  
But in this black-out state of mind  
Baby, all I want is you, tonight**_

_**When my head tells me no  
My heart tells me go, so I'm hitting a road, 'cause I  
I know my heart's too drunk to drive  
But I'm on my way to you  
Yeah, I'm on my way to you (you)**_

_**To you, tonight  
I'm on my way (to you, you)  
(To you)  
I'm on my way to you**_

_**Yeah, there's a million voices  
Screaming that this love's a dead-end road  
But the only voice that I hear  
Is telling me go, telling me go**_

_**The sun is rising sober  
While passion fades and I'm on my own  
My helpless heart's hangover  
I'm all out of hope, all out of hope**_

_**Where do we go, where do we go?  
'Cause my heart's too drunk to drive  
I should stay away from you, tonight  
But in this black-out state of mind  
Baby, all I want is you, tonight**_

_**When my head tells me no  
My heart tells me go, so I'm hitting a road, 'cause I  
I know my heart's too drunk to drive  
But I'm on my way to you  
Yeah, I'm on my way to you (you)**_

_**To you, tonight  
I'm on my way (to you, you)  
(To you)  
I'm on my way to you**_

_**I no wise words can stop me  
I'm pass the point of no return  
No matter how it's hurts me  
I'm running to you, running to you**_

_**And my heart's too drunk to drive  
I should stay away from you, tonight  
But in this black-out state of mind  
Baby, all I want is you, tonight**_

_**When my head tells me no  
My heart tells me go, so I'm hitting a road, 'cause I  
I know my heart's too drunk to drive  
But I'm on my way to you  
Yeah, I'm on my way to you (you)**_

_**To you, tonight  
I'm on my way (to you, you)  
(To you)  
I'm on my way to you**_

If the crowd went crazy before now they were insane...it took about two minutes for them go completely silent so they go so their last song.

_**San**__: All you need is love_

Came Santana's voice from the back of the theater and Rachel smiled before answer her

_**Rach**__: A girl has got to eat_

There was only a spotlight in them as they sang to each other forgetting everything else

_**San**__: All you need is love  
__**Rach**__: Or she'll end up on the streets_

_**San**__: All you need is love  
__**Rach**__: Love is just a game…._

The beat changed and Santana stated to walk to Rachel with a smile in her face as sings

_**San**__: I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me  
__**Rach**__: The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee_

There were a few laughs in the crowd and it only seemed to made they more determined to put out a good show

_**San:**__ Just one night, just one night  
__**Rach:**__ There's no way, cause you can't pay  
__**San:**__ In the name of love, one night in the name of love  
__**Rach:**__ You crazy fool, I won't give in to you_

_**San:**__ Don't leave me this way, I can't survive, without your sweet love, oh baby, don't leave me this way_

Santana was now half way to the stage. She couldn't that her eyes of Rachel and everyone with eyes could see it but she didn't give a damn.

_**Rach**__: You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs_

_**San**__: I look around me and I see, it isn't so, oh no  
__**Rach**__: Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs_

_**San**__: Well what's wrong with that, I'd like to know, cause here I go again!  
Love lifts us up where we belong, where the eagles fly, one mountain high  
__**Rach**__: Love makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away for one happy day_

Rachel turned her back to Santana that now was on the other side of the stage, hiding her smile as the Latina kept singing

_**San**__: We could be heroes, just for one day  
__**Rach**__: You, you will be mean  
__**San**__: No I won't!  
__**Rach**__: And I, I-I'll drink all the time_

To say that every word that was being sung was the most pure truth wasn't enough...every line was a promise that they were making at each other right there in front of everyone.

_**San**__: We should be lovers  
__**Rach**__: We can't do that  
__**San**__: We should be lovers, and that's a fact  
__**Rach**__: Though nothing, will keep us together _

_**San**__: We could steal time...  
__**Both**__: Just for one day. We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes..._

The rest of the club joined them on the stage doing a few backups as the two of them stood in the center of the stage looking right into each other's eyes.

_**San**__: Just because I will always love you_

_**Rach**__: I can't help loving  
__**San**__: you_

The lights went out and as the crowd cheered they got out of the stage. After that everything was a blur for Santana and Rachel...all they knew were each other's lips and that was all that matter for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** the mash-up that the ND did was a mix of two mash-ups I hear so if you want o check it out look for 1) Boyce Avenue ft Carly Rose – Counting stars/The monster 2) Sam Tsui – Timber/Counting stars

**Songs: **I surrender by Celine Dion

On My Way by Lea Michele

Elephant Love Medley from the move **Moulin Rouge**


	9. Chapter 9

**Anyone's POV**

So yeah...they won nationals, they were graduating in a few weeks...some are going to college, some are not...the thing is, Rachel didn't fell from cloud nine because Santana simply wasn't going to go for all that trouble to win her and then let her go in the first train to NY...so she's going with her. And yes, they gonna fight, they gonna scream and try to rip the others head of, but at the end of the day...they will end up spooning in the couch. They are just too much alike they only need to see it.

_**THE END**_

**A/N:** So that's it. Thank you guys for reading and for the support …hope you all have enjoyed…if not…well sorry. See ya! :3


End file.
